


All That Really Matters

by hopecanbeyoursword



Series: self-sacrificing friends stay together 'til the end [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Revised Accords, Tony Stark's Collection of New York Teens, and it's Peter, because my version is different, scene based off a sentence from "Run Down to the Riptide", the Avengers finally agree on something, this fic can stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: Because Peter is too young to sign the Accords and give up his freedom. The remaining heroes agree that Spider-Man shouldn't have to sign the Accords, because they can watch out for him.AKA how Peter still has a secret identity even with the revised Accords





	All That Really Matters

**Author's Note:**

> All of the heroes love Peter

“No,” Tony snapped. “I will not have Spider-Man signing the Accords. He’s a minor, and I don’t want his secret identity getting out.”

 

“Mr. Stark—” the man Tony was talking to began. “All superheroes have to sign. The Accords were put into place to make sure that everyone will be held accountable for their actions—”

 

“I know what they’re for. And I will not have him signing them. He deserves as normal of a life as he can get, and I know if he signs, his normal life will be over. You saw how the original Accords tore the Avengers apart. We’re just learning to get along again.” Tony was tempted to bring out a repulsor, but knew it wouldn’t help his case.

 

“Captain,” the man sighed, turning to the super soldier.

 

All the remaining heroes who were currently in the states were called to a meeting, to discuss the new Accords. It had been a few months after their fight against Thanos, as everyone had needed time to heal, and mend broken bridges.

 

After weeks of late nights and compromises, they finally had a document that everyone could agree on. Except, of course, if Spider-Man should sign.

 

“He’s an enhanced individual, running around New York. If something goes wrong, or he turns on you, don’t you think he should be held accountable?” the man asked.

 

Steve blinked at the man, before responding. “Obviously everyone, not just heroes should be held accountable for their actions.” He paused, seeing the look on Tony’s face. “However, the rest of us are adults. We should know better about a lot of things, and we don’t always think before we act. I’ve met Spider-Man, I know who he is. He’s a lot more human than some of us are.”

 

Steve glanced over to Tony, who looked more relaxed after the super soldier vouched for Peter. Though Steve didn’t know the teen very well, he knew that he was close with Tony, and his teammate was better off with the teen in his life.

 

“I agree,” Natasha spoke up, a calm look on her face. “He understands the weight of his powers better than any of us would’ve at his age. Yes, he can be a little irresponsible sometimes, but he’s a teenager.”

 

“When it matters, he steps up, and he would never hurt anyone if he could help it,” Rhodes stepped in. Of the heroes, he knew Peter better than anyone except Tony. The first time Rhodey had met the teen, it had been as Tony’s intern, but based on how easy Tony was able to act around Peter, Rhodes knew it was more complex than that. He was glad to see his friend act more responsible, and to have someone else in his life who cared about him unconditionally. “You know he saved the Vulture’s life, even after he tried to kill him.”

 

The man sighed. “Fine, so he’s responsible. But just because he’s a teenager, doesn’t mean he should be exempt.”

 

Tony looked ready to argue, so Steve stepped in.

 

“Well, we all know who Spider-Man is. Isn’t that enough?”

 

“The kid’s cool,” Clint spoke up. “He only wants to help people, and I don’t think that’s going to change. Even if it does, we know who he is, and can step up.”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “The spiderling is no match for all of us, even with his powers. If it ever comes down to it, we can handle it.”

 

Tony looked around at his teammates that were in the room, as they had been split into groups for the actual signing. Though they were still working on mending bridges that had been burned as a result of the Civil War, things were getting better. And it seemed as an act of kindness and as an olive branch, they were supporting him in keeping Peter out of the spotlight. 

 

Maybe living and fighting together again wouldn’t be half bad.

 

* * *

 

The heroes left the building an hour later, all satisfied with the outcome.

 

They had all refused to sign the Accords, unless Spider-Man was exempt from it. It was the first big thing they all agreed on since the Civil War, and it finally seemed like they could all become friends again.

 

As Tony pushed off the roof in his suit, he smiled.

 

Things were still far from perfect, but they had all signed the revised Accords, they were working on becoming a team again, and Peter was safe.

 

That’s what really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't done anything with this series in awhile. I'm working on "And Then There Were Three," and have later parts written out, but it's tricky writing the next chapter to line up with the timeline I have. So until then, have this short story that's a little look into something I mentioned in "Run Down to the Riptide."
> 
> (and the last sentence refers to the three good things the team has going, not just Peter's safety)
> 
> I hope to have another chapter up of "And Then There Were Three" within the week! Thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
